The Serpent Meets the Lion
by Blazenix
Summary: Harry Potter never knew that he was the descendant of Hermes until his fifteen birthday, he is then thrust into world of magic and danger. He catches the eye of the descendant of Hades, Draco. But with Voldemort wanting to kill the Potters, can it happen?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. If I was I'd be a rich girl.**

**Warning! this chapter does contain some violence, if you think it may disturb you do not carry on.  
><strong>

-CHAPTER ONE-

_**THE PROMISE**_

Petunia drove her white Volkswagen beetle through the country road; her thin fingers gripped the steering wheel while her neatly painted red fingernails dug into the plastic; as if she wanted to harm something or someone.

She couldn't believe the audacity of her sister, calling her away from her precious little boy just to talk with her. Although her being the good sister she is decided to go anyway, she and Lily seemed to drift apart ever since she got married to that...**freak**.

Petunia realised that she had to tolerate _him_ if she wanted to listen what Lily had to say, Petunia also hated the fact how her parents always made her feel guilty about the fact that she never accepted what Lily was.

Her sister Lily was a witch, a person with magical blood running for her veins. To Petunia she was nothing but a genetic throwback. It wasn't Lily's fault she was what she was, but it didn't mean she should've gotten any special treatment either.

Petunia also hated how happy this **disease **made her, whenever Lily returned from that special school she'd talk non-stop about what spells she learned from there.

One particular day, Lily arrived from school holidays and excitedly explained that they were actually related to some magical royal family. When Lily listed out some names of this royal family like Athena, Zeus and Apollo, Petunia who was good at history noticed that theses names were the names of the Greek gods.

Lily then explained the Greek gods were in fact _real_ and were not actually gods but famous wizards and witches. When Petunia heard this she snorted in disbelief at this and asked how this could be possible seeing as the Greek gods were _**Greek**_ and they were _**British**_.

Lily then went on to explain that they lived for thousands of years and migrated to Rome, then some of their descendants migrated to Britain once the Roman Empire fell.

Petunia, knew that she was foreign to the magical realm, but since she hated the way that her parents relished in this new information that Lily was just attention seeking.

The sound the gravel crunching against the tyres hushed as Petunia pulled the car to a stop near her sister's house. Petunia eyed the small home, one might call it homely but Petunia would call it shabby and too quaint.

Her heels clicked against the gravel as she treaded towards the home, her knuckles rapped against the maroon coloured wooden door.

After a few minutes of waiting in the cool air, the front door clicked as it opened. Petunia's nose wrinkled in disgust as she realised the person who opened the door was Lily's husband James.

James seemed to try to repress the grimace on his face and retain the smile on his face. Petunia decided not to even waste time and bother with hello.

"Where's my sister?" quipped Petunia stepping inside the house.

"Nice to see you too," James muttered sarcastically shutting the door.

Petunia glanced around the house noting it was just as quaint on the inside as it was the outside.

"Lily is upstairs with Harry," James said looking annoyed.

Petunia marched up the stairs and saw her sister in the hallway.

"Lily, this better be important my little Dudders needs me and-"

Her sister hushed her by raising a finger to her lips, she then pointing to the slightly open door; through the crack she could see a powder blue crib and a little bundle with a mop of black hair.

Petunia then realised it was her nephew Harry.

Lily and her went downstairs to the kitchen, they both down at the table.

"Do you want some tea?" Lily offered getting up to boil the kettle.

"What do you want Lily?" Petunia asked impatiently.

James snorted at Petunia's rudeness as he lent again the wooden arc in the kitchen giving her a disapproving look. Lily sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Petunia, what I'm about to ask you is important," Lily said sitting down.

"Just spit it out," Petunia spat.

"Tuney," Lily started.

Petunia gritted her teeth she despised that childhood nickname.

"Please, I want you to promise me, don't mention any magic to Harry," Lily said sincerely.

Petunia looked like she heard that she was appointed the new Queen of England.

"...Not mention any magic?" Petunia asked in a low voice as if she was suppressing a laugh.

"Yes, if you would please," Lily said seriously.

"Why...this is wonderful! Finally you come to your senses!" Petunia leaped from her chair and hugged her sister.

In Petunia's eyes Lily was rejecting her abnormality and finally admitting that **she** was right all along, being a witch or a wizard was nothing to be proud of. Her sister was going to be normal!

"I'm glad you're happy about this," Lily said almost sadly.

James left the room looking absolutely furious; he couldn't stand seeing Petunia so happy over something that made him and Lily feel depressed.

He decided it was wise not to do anything that he'd regret.

"Wait, if you really wanted to keep me quiet why not use a mind clearing spell or something,"

"I need a special kind of spell," Lily said slowly as if she was talking to a small child.

"Oh and what kind of spell would this be?" Petunia asked crossing her arms her mood deflating.

"This spell ensures protection, for both of us; this spell can only be done between two sisters,"

Petunia stopped for a second and looked at Lily's face. It was so deflated that it made Petunia feel sympathy for her. For the first time in a long while, she actually was concerned about her younger sister.

There were moments where Petunia would be doing a household chore and then she'd be wondering what Lily was doing at that point. There were some moments where she would be secretly nostalgic or she'd hold her in contempt.

Lily was always a strong woman who stood her ground when she believed she was right, seeing her so frightened looking actually disturbed her.

"Lily...what's going on? What's the matter?" Petunia asked voicing her concern.

"Tuney, I can't tell you, but it's bad. So bad that it concerns the safety of my son and you and your son's life,"

Petunia's blood ran cold.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because our blood runs through our veins, like it or not our ancestry are making us targets for a powerful wizard," Lily said.

The serious look Lily had on her face, actually frightened Petunia. Even when Lily was her most furious there was an ounce of hope in her face. She looked like all her hope was drained away from her face.

"I know it's silly to ask, but if I refuse and this wizard finds us he'll kill us right?"

"He won't kill you, he'll **destroy **you,"

There was a moment of silence, the only sound was the pattering rain against the house followed by a rumble of thunder, and the lights seemed to have dimmed enhancing Petunia's rising fear.

She didn't belong in the realm of magic. And to be asked to be a part of it, even if it was to keep silence for it, terrified her.

"Do you agree?" Lily asked.

Petunia had to swallow year's worth of hatred and force herself to come to terms to the truth deep down she actually cared what happened to her sister and her family.

There was one thing she had to do to finally bury the hatchet.

"Before I do this, I have to confess why I've had so much grudge against you," Petunia said finally.

Lily blinked confusion but then she realised she wanted to hear this.

"The reason I've been so hurtful towards you, is because I hated the fact I got rejected from your world, the magical world, it had nothing to do with you," Petunia finally confessed.

Lily looked taken back.

"I hated the fact, I couldn't be with you _sharing _this new world, I hated how mum and dad seemed to be okay with this, I despised that you could do things I could not,"

Petunia covered her face with her hands; she didn't want Lily to see her crying. Lily wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I forgive you," Lily said softly.

Petunia felt a weight had been lifted from her chest and hugged back.

"Would you like to share my world and help me with this one spell?" Lily asked.

Petunia nodded wiping a tear away from her eyes.

Lily got a brown leather bound book from the kitchen counter, on the front was a silver moon engraved on the front. Lily held the book in her hand like a member of court would hold a bible for a confessor.

"Petunia place your fingers on the moon," Lily instructed.

Petunia did as she was told; there was a tingling sensation that ran through her body as if a cool air ran through her.

"Say, I Petunia Dursley descendant of Artemis,"

"I Petunia Dursley...descendant of Artemis,"

"Solemnly swear that you keep our family's magic a secrecy,"

"Solemnly swear that I keep our family's magic a secrecy,"

Silver light seemed to glow around the two sisters, at first the light scared Petunia; she never experienced anything like this before.

But when Lily gave her a comforting smile she began admire the beauty of it.

"As long you keep this secret, we'll be safe in our homes," Lily smiled.

"In our _homes, _you mean to tell me this...wizard could still get us?"

"A very unlikely chance, seeing as we are avoiding anything to do with the magical world now,"

Petunia managed to catch a sound of uncertainty in Lily's voice, but she wasn't going to point it out for they both took a massive step in their relationship and buried the hatchet.

Petunia left her house in a better mood than she was when she arrived.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't detect them!"<p>

Voldemort hissed grabbing his servant by the throat and shaking him violently. Peter Pettigrew grew blue in the face until his master finally threw him down to the floor.

"I'm sorry master," Peter grovelled crouching in a massive lump on the floor.

"There are no detections of the Potter family at all," Snape said not looking bothered at Peter's misery.

"The blood of Artemis is needed!" Voldemort's red eyes glowed.

"There may be some other blood of Artemis in Greece..." Peter suggested meekly.

This earned him a kick in the ribs.

"Fool! It'll be my sweet revenge against Potter and his family," Voldemort coldly said.

"It's their fault I'm stuck in this god forsaken powerless form,"

The dark lord's figure was thin almost to the bone like a skeleton, when he talked his voice rasped like it took a large amount of effort to do so and when he breathed his chest wheezed.

He glared at Peter with his frightening red eyes.

"Now go and try to find them _again_,"

Peter Pettigrew scuttled away leaving the dark damp cave as quick as possible. With this Voldemort sank to his stone throne.

"Potter, will pay," Voldemort wheezed gripping the edges of his throne.

"I'll make sure of it sir," Snape said in a monotone voice.

"Does Dumbledore still think I'm in Tartarus?" Voldemort queried in amusement.

"That he does sir, Bellatrix made sure,"

Voldemort began to laugh which ended up in a pitiful coughing fit.

A couple of masked figures entered the cave, although Snape couldn't see their faces by the way they were shaking showed their fear. Obviously disappointing news.

"Let me guess, you couldn't find them either?" Voldemort asked with a sadistic tone.

"Y-yes sir," one of them said removing his mask.

Voldemort's eyes glowed red more fiercely and the Death Eater who spoke had blood leaking down his face as if it was tears.

"N-no master please!" the Death Eater begged.

This plea only ended with some sickening squelching sounds then blood began to pour from his mouth and ears', bubbling like it was on fire. A horrifying yell escaped from the man's mouth as he crumpled lower to the floor.

After the Death Eater fell to the floor he immediately died, his corpse looked burnt.

"You!" Voldemort pointed to one quivering Death Eater.

The young Death Eater removed his mask, he looked like a teenager and visibly disturbed.

"Do you know **why** we need the Potters, young one?" Voldemort asked callously.

"T-to use the blood of Artemis sir," the young Death Eater said.

"At least I have **one** capable Death Eater," Voldemort chuckled.

Voldemort began hissing like a snake as if commanding something, a large snake came slithering around the throne and went towards the corpse.

"It's her dinner time,"

Sure enough the snake unhinged its jaws and began feasting on Voldemort's former servant.

The young Death Eater made a short sound as if he was about to gag.

"Master, if I may ask if there is a specific time we need to catch the blood traitors?" Lucius asked in his silky voice removing his mask.

"I DON'T CARE HOW LONG!" Voldmort's voice roared throughout the cave.

Lucius didn't seem unnerved by this outburst, as if he was used to it. The younger Death Eater looked frightened while the others didn't move.

"I will, wait for an eternity if that what it takes to get my power back," the Voldemort hissed.

Voldemort rose from his throne and stepped towards Lucius.

"Lucius give me your hand," Voldemort commanded.

Lucius gave Voldemort his hand without hesitation, Voldemort then made a thin blood trail against his palm which would make a cowardly man wince.

"Snape fetch me my spear," Voldemort commanded.

The Death Eaters behind him began to take a step back; Snape came back with a bronze spear and bowed as he handed it to Voldemort.

Voldemort admired the spear for a few seconds before placing it upright and shoved it in Lucius's hands, the blood from Lucius's wound dripped down Voldemort's spear.

Lucius felt like his hands were on fire.

"Lucius, do you descendant of Hades swear to me descendant of Ares that you'll hold no secrets from me?"

"I Lucius descendant of Hades honourably swear that I hold no secrets from you, descendant of Ares,"

A fiery glow surrounded the two men. Even though Lucius didn't show it, the man was afraid of the thin man with an evil grin on his face.

"Understand Lucius, it's not because I don't trust you," Voldemort said limping towards his throne.

"It's because I have every confidence you will not fail me," he then said in a matter of fact voice.

"That's a promise sir,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know what alot of people are thinking. **

**Did you get the idea from Percy Jackson series? The answer is no. I didn't. **

**It actually generated from the idea I wanted to make a Harry and Draco verison of Persephone and Hades. But I wanted it to be different.**

**I want to clarify I've NEVER read the Percy Jackson books and I've seen the film ... but I thought it was 'meh'. **

**I'm not sure if I wrote the gore particularly well, but I did write it for two reasons:**

**1: I wanted to show that Voldemort is not totally weak, just not as powerful as he used to be.**

**2: I wanted to show that Voldie isn't screwing around, he won't hesitate to kill someone. **

**He made the guy's blood literally boil (which I'm sure would have different results if it actually happened but its fiction).**

**Some people who are into greek myth will notice something conflicting. Lily is descended from Artemis. **

**Artemis was a virgin goddess. This shall be explained later on.**

**Also they're not going to use wands in this fiction, magic is going to be controlled by the will of the mind or hand gestures.**

**Later  
><strong>

**~Blazenix~  
><strong>


End file.
